hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Todo
|name = Todo |kana = トードー |rōmaji = Tōdō |japanese voice = Yoshikazu Nagano (1999) Kiyoyuki Yanada (2011) |english voice = Corby Proctor (1999) George C. Cole (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 5 |anime debut = Episode 6 (1999) Episode 3 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Black |hair = Gray (1999) Blond & Brown (2011) |status = Alive |occupation = Wrestler |previous occupation = 287th & 288th Hunter Exam Examinee |image gallery = yes}} Todo (トードー, Tōdō) is a wrestler who aspired to become a Blacklist Hunter.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 2, Chapter 12 He was examinee #255 in the 287th Hunter Exam and a participant in 288th Hunter Exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 148 Appearance Todo is a large, rotund man with a rounded face accompanied by slicked back hair ending in a ponytail with each side of his head shaven. He wears a jumper, boots, trousers, and knee pads during the exam.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 5 In the 1999 anime adaptation, these are colored purple, black, beige, and dark green respectively and his slicked-back hair is grey and the shaven parts brown. Personality As stated by Tonpa before the start of the 1st Stage of the 287th Hunter Exam, Todo is a lot smarter than he looks. He shows the sense to not jump down the ravine at Mt. Split-in-Half. He seems to be irascible, hate injustice, and is dogmatic and judgmental as he protests against Menchi's initial disqualification of the entire Hunter examinee pool, believing culinary ability is not necessary for becoming a Hunter and that Gourmet Hunters are inferior to other Hunter types. He seems to have a vengeful streak, as he swears he will not forget his humiliation at the hands of the two Gourmet Hunters examiners. Background Not much is known of Todo's past, except that he has participated in the Hunter Exam at least once before, as Tonpa recognizes him from before. Plot Hunter Exam arc Tonpa introduces Todo as "the Wrestler" to Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio before the start of the 1st Stage, wearing a #255 badge. Amid the first phase of the Hunter Exam, he runs next to examinee #76 Cherry and notes the quality of newbies this year. Before long, points out the giant stairway at the end of the tunnel and climbs it to the top.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 1, Chapter 7 Not much is seen of him thereafter until the 2nd Stage where he stands up to the examiner Menchi for disqualifying all the Hunter applicants, saying that culinary ability is irrelevant in becoming a Hunter, a Blacklist Hunter at that. In an act of rage, he charges at Menchi, only to be batted away by a single strike from her associate Buhara who apparently saved him from an even more brutal, perhaps fatal, assault by Menchi. He arises bloodied as Netero appears on the scene and vows he will never forget the humiliation he underwent at the hands (or hand) of Buhara. After a brief ride aboard the Hunter Association's blimp to the peak of Split Mountain, the remaining participants are introduced to the challenge of diving down a ravine to collect Spider Eagle eggs, in which Todo does not take part as he believes it to be an insane stunt. He appears swayed in the arts of gourmet hunting as the contestants reappear from the depths as he asks Gon if he could try a bite of one of the eggs and vows he shall return to the exam next year. Greed Island arc A year on, Todo participates in the 288th Hunter Exam when Killua attempts to gain his Hunter License second time round. He is knocked out by Killua, along with the rest of the examinees in the 1st Stage. His performance in the exam thereafter is unknown. Abilities & Powers ﻿Todo is introduced as being "strong as anything" by Tonpa. It can be assumed he has some degree of fighting ability and experience from his profession as a wrestler, but none was shown during the exam. He is easily beaten by the Hunter Buhara, in just one move. Battles Trivia * Todo resembles the professional wrestler Hiroyoshi Tenzan. Translations around the World References de:Todo fr:Todo ru:Тодо Category:Male characters Category:Examinee